


Small Morning Pleasures

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Mornings, Naked Kya, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lin and Kya's mornings are an odd thing, considering who they are outside the bedroom.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	Small Morning Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> For the Instagram-held contest. Rating is to keep me on the safe side of warning people

Lin woke up and, as soon as she came to, she tensed up at the extra weight that spoke to her of another person in her bed.

Then Lin remembered the wandering hands, the heated kisses, the lustful sounds and delightful tastes of last night and this made her smile ear to ear, huffing out a low chuckle at how silly she’d been. The person beside her was far from being a threat to her in any given occasion, much more so after what she did to her last night.

Lin opened her eyes reluctantly and sighed as she committed to waking up fully after this little scare-jump she had given herself. She had never been a morning person and as she stood up, just like every other morning, she smiled at the irony that her job –which she loved and wouldn’t change for the world- required her to wake up early and go to bed late, if at all for days some times.

Lin stood up and her heart did a somersault and skipped beat in adoring tenderness for Kya, who deep in her sleep reached out and palmed around, trying to cuddle Lin once again. The effect the white haired woman had on the earthbender was something that Lin had never been able to come to terms in any way other than Kya being at her cutest and most heart-melting, which in turn made Kya into something akin to a baby the Beifong had to protect.

Reason why Lin’s next move was to go to her closet and dig a plushie out of it for Kya to embrace: It was a purple pelican-octopus with six tentacles Lin had won for Kya some years back in one of the few occasions Lin had been able to mix business with pleasure, at the yearly Winter Fair that set up shop around the end of the year

The pelican-octopus stayed with Lin because Kya had insisted Lin had to have something to keep her company whenever Kya was away with her mother. Lin had always hated these things, but Kya had been adamant about it so Lin was unable to resist; however Kya’s pleas and demands didn’t stop the earthbender from just keeping the thing buried in the deepest parts of her closet, hidden from sight by a bag.

Lin squished the plushie a few times like if it was a pillow as she moved back next to Kya’s side, trying to get it to look and feel as soft as possible but once arriving there, she didn’t particularly feel she’d accomplished much in that regard and frowned, grunting in frustration loud enough Kya woke up and this rendered the Earthbender pale.

Kya grunted and yawned as she stretched, chasing the grogginess off of her body, and as she did so the bed sheet that covered her moved out of the way, leaving her naked image in display for Lin to indulge in. The earthbender swallowed around a dry throat as she stood there in silence, her eyes running all over her lover’s torso and ache suddenly made the officer’s grip tighten around the plushie, effectively un-doing whatever her efforts to fluff up the stuffed toy had achieved.

“Enjoy the view?” Kya asked between soft moans, looking at the Chief with one, barely open eye; a smile quickly forming at Lin’s open mouth.

“I-hmm…” Lin swallowed some saliva and felt extremely thirsty as she tried to come up with words “I’m sorry for…waking you up”

“And you’re glad at the sight, aren’t you?” Kya rolled onto her side and struck a pose, then bit the tip of one of her fingers coquettishly, thoroughly amused at the influence she had over Lin’s mind when she was naked.

“I…I-uh” Lin’s brain crashed as Kya rolled furthermore and now lied on her stomach, her rear exposed and the overall image of a naked Kya on her bed too tempting a sight for Lin’s imagination not to run rampant about.

Amused at this, Kya decided she’d make the most of it and stood up, never breaking eye-contact with the Chief of Police as she sensually approached her like a tiger-hyena stalking its prey.

“You are glad, aren’t you?” Kya asked a breath away from Lin and then closed the gap in a second, whispering into her lover’s ear seductively, a hint of wanton need in her tone “Glad to have me in your bed, daddy?”

Lin froze solid and the slight twitch her muscles made was visible enough for Kya to see, making it the cue for the waterbender to press a kiss to the other woman’s neck that was then followed by a long, tortuous and sensual lick of it from the base to the ear.

Kya’s tongue became dry halfway up but it didn’t matter: Lin’s mind was flooded by the memories of what it could do and the Earthbender just stood there as the hot air of Kya’s breath caressed her, awakening within her a fire she had thought sated last night.

When Kya finally reaches Lin’s ear, she bit the little bud of flesh hanging there and whispered so low and sultrily it was almost a moan.

“Daddy-” Kya seemed to beg as she said the simple word and Lin clutched the plushie tighter, almost flattening it in her grip as she felt desire grow stronger inside her “I _need_ something so bad.”

Kya leaned back and looked at Lin directly in the eye, loosing herself in the beautiful green of them. The southerner placed her arms around the Chief’s neck lazily and gently leaned in so her forehead would touch the tip of Lin’s nose before saying in a murmur.

“I’ve been a good girl. Don’t I deserve something for it?”

“You deserve the world” Lin answered, hypnotized and completely at her beloved’s mercy “What do you want?”

Lin’s mind raced as she prepared for Kya’s answer, quickly remembering where everything was that could be of use to bring pleasure to her paramour; each and every possibility so inviting that Lin almost moaned in the split second she thought about this.

“Breakfast-” Kya said, her voice barely containing a laugh “and coffee. Lemonade would be nice if you’re out of coffee, like you always seem to be whenever I’m in town”

It takes Lin a few moments to process what she’d been told, but when she does she opens eyes she hadn’t realized she had closed and almost throws the plushie out the window in sheer wrath.

“Fuck you-” Lin’s words weren’t as harsh as she’d like, for a part of her was genuinely amused at this jest from Kya.

“As much as I like a good rut, I’d prefer it if you made love to me like you did last night” Kya spoke tenderly, her love for the Earthbender shinning in her eyes “And for that I’d like some breakfast and coffee”

“What’s in it for me?” Lin asked with an eyebrow half-raised to further her question.

“Such gluttony-” Kya’s voice carried a faux tone of surprise “After all you ate last night, you still want more?”

“Eating you out like the spoiled pillow princess you are doesn’t count as actual food, you know?” Lin answered bemused and Kya smile widely, a laugh almost leaving her before answering.

“That may be-” Kya moved away from Lin and started to make her way to the bed “but you know there’s always something in it for you if you’re nice with me”

“Yeah-” Lin said as she threw the plushie at Kya in a quasi-annoyed manner that revealed how annoyed she was at herself for failing to another one of Kya’s plots to turn her into her personal servant “More orders”

“Awww, come on, baby-” Kya cooed as she laid back on the bed and stretched, her back arching off and raising her breasts in what the waterbender knew the Chief of Police to consider an inviting sight “I always earn the title of ‘Daddy’s best girl’ in the end, don’t I?”

“For lack of a better suitor-” Lin quipped back and got Kya to pout, which in turn made Lin grin in that Beifong way of hers she’d inherited from her mother.

“You better not be getting any other than me, Lin” Kya glanced at Lin, her heart in her throat and her mind full with feelings of jealousy and fear: Lin was so beautiful it would be so easy for her to get someone else and Kya feared such a thing happening whenever she left the city.

Her fear became quite clear in her features and this made Lin suddenly drop every pretense. The Earthbender walked up to the bed and crawled her way up until she was looking in Kya’s grey eyes with a seriousness she usually reserved for scoldings.

“I’d never skip out on you, gorgeous-” Lin said so softly that it almost made Kya coo in tenderness “You know you’ve got me wrapped around your pinky, right?”

“Yeah-” Kya spoke, incredibly at peace considering how she felt just a few seconds ago “I just worry sometimes, you know me”

“Worrying’s my job-” Lin said as she handed over the plushie, which Kya clutched tight between her arms in an instinctive hug “Yours is to look pretty at parties”

Kya started to laugh joyously amused and Lin moved off the bed.

She had a breakfast to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Let me know what you think!


End file.
